


Beauty salons - how to date: advanced class

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [36]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Dating, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Fun, Humour, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: After another successful date with Javi, Patrick is discussing his next steps with Eric. This time, Patrick receives a lecture about beauty procedures.
Relationships: Patrick Chan/Javier Fernández
Series: Quarantink 2020 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Kudos: 11





	Beauty salons - how to date: advanced class

**Author's Note:**

> Part 38 of quarantine challenge - prompt: hand cream
> 
> Continuation of my fics Help - how to impress Spanish men (part 5 of the Quarantink challenge) and Weapons of mass seduction - how to date 101 (part 19). Though now I've made a separate little series of these drabbles, so that it's easier to backtrack and also because Chanandez deserves it ;)

"Hi, Eric," Patrick greeted Erick via Skype again.

"I feel like this is becoming a tradition," Eric laughed.

"Well, the dates with Javi are also becoming a tradition so I need my private advisor," Patrick grinned.

"I take it that your dating alphabet is working and your leggings did the magic."

"Uh-oh more like Javi's leggings did the magic," Patrick remarked.

"Mmmh, interesting. What you have after leggings, m for museums?" Eric tried to recall Patrick's lecture.

"Yeah... though, you know, Javi is special. And I feel that I shouldn't just go and check the bullet points on a dating list one after another. He deserves more."

"Aww, Chiddy," Eric cooed.

"Hush, do you have an idea?"

"I'd return to B."

"Be a gentleman?"

"I prefer B as _beauty salon_ s."

"I'm absolutely not going to -"

"The point is, you don't go anywhere. You stay at home. You may shower together. Apply masks..."

"I'm absolutely not going to -" Patrick protested again.

"You may cut each other's hair," Eric suggested.

"I certainly don't need a haircut. And Javi? Did you see him during Sochi season?"

"Uh, right. Don't cut his hair. In fact, protect these curls with your life!"

"That's the first remotely useful piece of advice I've got today," Patrick laughed.

"So no hair-cutting. But maybe shaving," Eric tried again.

Patrick only laughed. "I'm not letting Javi with a razor near my face," he stated, alarmed.

"Then _you_ can shave Javi's beard."

"He won't let me. He likes it. We'll have to make a _compromise_ ," Patrick said. "This whole beauty salon idea is not working very well, bro," Patrick reminded him.

"You think? Well, there's always brushing your teeth. Don't worry, I'm not suggesting you brushing each other's teeth. Maybe you can stand together at one sink. You could do that, bro. Shoulder on shoulder," Erick laughed. "And yeah, you should buy a hand cream. At least until you reach a _compromise_ with Javi."

"Why?" Patrick asked confused.

"Because I can't imagine you not touching the perfect jaw and cheekbones. And the stubble prickles!"


End file.
